The Gem of Life
by Pheonyx13
Summary: Phi learns that something has been stolen from her so she gets a visit from an unknown cousin and her friend to help her find it when something suddenly goes Boom in the night. not based solely on twilight but has many twilight characters throughout
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so here is the thing I have never written anything like this so do me a favor and please review this and tell me what you think I don't own anything apart from Phi, Matt, and Mika. So Enjoy!!!**_

"Good Morning West Montana. Today is going to be a cool 58 degrees for the high and 55 for the low and because of the wind chill the low just became the new high. Now here is One Time by Justin Beiber."

Pheonyx rolled over in her bed to glare sleepily at her alarm clock. The green alarm button was blinking at her. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed the time.

She swore so loudly that she woke up Gwin that was on the pillow next to her he raised up arched his furry back and stretched as he yawned. The martin a ferret/cat like creature then jumped off the bed and headed down stairs for him morning feeding. Phi meanwhile had made an impressive jump from her bed to the bathroom doorway on the other side of the room. She was in and out of the shower in five minutes, but blow drying her hair which was dark red that all the way down to her hip was a different story as it was very thick and wavy that took her fifteen minutes to get fully dry. When she was done with her hair she threw on her jeans and a white cotton short-sleeved t-shirt with dark green stars going up the side that matched her dark emerald green eyes. She then threw on a dark green vest with white stars going up the opposite side. She grabbed her keys and bag ran down the stairs and raced out the door. She revved up her red jeep and peeled out of her driveway. She was in the school parking lot in five minutes she just made it into homeroom as the final bell was beginning to ring. Phi was not exactly a tall girl she was five feet eight inches tall but she could handle herself quite well under pressure or attack from anyone. The only thing she had a problem with was holding herself back in front of almost everyone in school. The only person who knew the real Phi apart from Phi herself was Matt.

He knew what she was capable of and she didn't have to cover up her real self. She had lived in west Montana her entire life when she was fifteen her parents had gone on a camping trip for their anniversary. While they were there a storm had rolled around and a lightning strike had started a fire her parents had been trapped in it. She had no other relatives and her parents had left everything to her. That also included the family secret. She had powers she was half panther demon on her dads side and half water spirit on her moms side she also had other powers that were more basic she could control water of any kind she could transform into a red panther and last but not least she had the ability to read minds and perform runes. When her parents had died the power binding spell they had put on their daughter had died and her powers had become unleashed. Matt was the only one who knew about this because he himself had powers and had sensed them in Phi on his first day at school as a sophomore now two years later they were both seniors and had been together since the first day they had met.

Matt was a Necromancer which meant that he could control the dead and talk to them. He also had the ability to shadow people which meant that he could read every thought that anyone had ever had without even touching them. He also had the power to control fire.

He had been forced to move away from his hometown in California because someone had found out his secret. So he moved to Whisper Hollow Montana where he met Phi.

Just as she sat down the morning announcements started she ignored them as usual and as soon as they were over the bell for first period started. She was the first one out the door. As she ran to her locker as she grabbed her book for English and closed her locker door she sensed Matt behind her

"Hey sorry I was late again this morning my alarm clock…"

"Know that is why I bought you a new one."

"I told you not to." Phi turned around to look at matt with a glare

"Yes but if you are late again one more time you will be suspended, so I kept you safe from the evil administrator." Matt said with a coy smile

"Fine is it in my car already?"

"Of course that is the only way to push anything on you."

" Ha-ha you are so funny" phi retorted as they walked into class and sat down at their respective seats as soon as the final bell rang the teacher walked in and handed out assignments they became to busy to talk for the rest of the class.

Second period flew by and before they knew it it was lunch time. Phi grabbed a chicken sandwich a salad and some peas as well as a milk and Matt just grabbed two chicken sandwiches as well as three milks. They sat down at their usual table. Before they could start eating they were joined by two more people. Phi didn't recognize them and neither did Matt. The girl sat down next to Phi and the guy next to Matt. She stared at Phi as she started to eat.

"My name is Mika Mason. I was told that I could find you here, this is Jasper Holloway." She said in a curious voice. "You are Pheonyx Mason aren't you?"

Phi's eyes widened slightly at the sound of the girls last name. "Well whoop- the- frickin-doo for you Miss Mika Mason, and the name is Phi around here; yes you found me not that I know what good that will do you."

"If you are a long lost relative, well I have never heard of you and you are not getting any of my parent's money. So if that is what you have come for you can shove it, because you are not getting a dime."

"I had heard about your tude but that is not why I have come. We need your help."

She watched as Phi took a few more bites of her food and swallowed.

"We will be at your house when you get out of school, talk to you then."

With that Mika and Jasper got up and walked away.

Phi eyed her food as an idea suddenly cam to mind she looked at Matt and stated simply "We are both sick from lunch and are going home…NOW." She and Matt ran to the office to sign out.

They pulled up in front of Phi's house fifteen minutes later there was a new car in her driveway already so she used the extra parking space. The two newcomers were sitting on her porch waiting for her arrival. She stalked up to her front door unlocked it flew it open and pointed in the direction of the dinning room "IN…NOW" was all she could say. Five minutes later she and her three guests were sitting at her dinning room table with empty glasses in front of each of them.

"Ok so here is the deal I am your cousin."

"We found something out and we need your help because it has so much to do with you." Jasper said to Phi.

"We figured that much. What is going on?" asked Matt evenly

"Well Phi's life emerald has gone missing"

Phi's eyes grew wide with surprise "you mean I actually have one?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes and the last place it was located was at your house we wanted to look around and see if we could find it."

"What is a life emerald?" Matt asked pointing his question at Phi

"It is my own personal stone that hold the rest of my power I can't get it until I turn eighteen I didn't think I had one because your mother is supposed to make it and present it to you."

"We think she left it here for you to find on your birthday, but we have lost all trace of it."

"Fine but I need food and sleep first. So here." She goes up and went to the refrigerator she pulled out some steak and potatoes and place it on the table. "Would you mind Matt?"

"Ha no" he cooked the meat to everyone's preference and heated up the potatoes "everyone want water?" Phi asked as she pulled water from the faucet and magicked it to everyone's glass. "Enjoy and you each have a key to your own room just be careful I still don't know where half of the doorways lead in this house." Phi said with a sly smile. "The keys are already in your bags which matt brought in with some help"

An hour later everyone was in bed except Phi. She had a life gem that she had not even known about and now she had three weeks to get it back. She climbed into bed and turned out the lamp on her bed side table. She slowly drifted off to sleep wondering if she would ever find it, because if she didn't then she would loose all of her powers.

BOOM!!! Was all she heard as she shot out of bed she knew what was happening and what room was exerting that amount of energy? She was down the hall in a matter of seconds she was not surprised to see that the other three were already standing in front of her parents bedroom door as she signed the unlock rune symbol at the door and unlocked it with the key the door flew open with such force that it was blown off its hinges and what was on the other side of the door mesmerized everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so here is the second chap I hope you enjoy there is more to this one then the first one. Again I don't own anything so please read and review and enjoy!!!**_

"That's creepy." Mika said in an uneasy voice.

"Shhhh." Phi silenced her with a glare

"this is my parents room and this is an energy that I have never felt before. Have you?" she asked Matt.

He shook his head in silence as if afraid to speak.

"I have." Jasper muttered quietly he walked into the room and stood in the center for a bit, arms outstretched as if tasting to air with his fingertips.

"We need to talk to her." He said to Mika as If the other two didn't even exist.

" oh, yes being cryptic is a wonderful way to not piss me off at two in the morning." Phi said to Jasper with an icy stare that would have frozen over hell itself.

" Well have to wait till morning and she knows we are coming now that we have already decided to go."

Mika nodded her head " we need to sleep but we need to leave here no later than nine."

Everyone else headed back to their rooms as Phi stood there looking at everyone as they walked away.

"oh. No lets not offer our generous hostess any info as to what is going on even though we came here for her help." Phi said to herself in her mock Mika voice.

" that would be to easy for you people… and they wonder why I never bothered to go look for the family. Haaa … these people need to grow up and get the hell out of my house." And with that Phi locked the doors back to her parents room and went back to her own room. She then got into bed and curled up in a ball under the covers next to gwin.

Phi awoke to someone poking her in the nose. She opened her eyes to see Matt laying on top of the covers next to her pulling his hand away from her face.

"What time is it?"

"Its almost eight." He said with a sly smile

Two seconds later Phi knew what the look on his face was for, and she could not help herself.

"FRENCH TOAST!!!" As soon as she smelled the food her panther tail and ears appeared. She could not help it she loved french toast, she ran downstairs with Matt in tow. As she entered the kitchen a plate with 5 layers of french toast stacked upon it was pushed into her face with a fork. She sat down at the table and started to eat, about half way through the second piece she stopped dead with the fork in midair she looked around her kitchen to see Matt and Mika laughing histerically and Jasper washing dishes while chuckaling.

"What?" she asked as the food on the end of her fork fell off and onto the plate.

"You never change, no matter how mad you are, food always perks you up especially your favorites." Matt said while laughing.

"well you are the only one that knows my weakness for french toast, so I blame you for telling them." She said as she stabbed the piece of food that had fallen from her fork an popped it into her mouth. They all sat down at the table.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do about this." Jasper said, his voice suddenly serious.

"well good because to be honest since this has so much to do with me I think I should know who we need to go see. And what happened last night." Phi said a with a short tone.

"We don't know, that is why we need help." Mika said.

"Well that's great now tell me who we are going to go see." Phi said getting tired of having to repeat the question.

"Lets just say she is a friend of mine." Jasper stated

"Fine." And with that she got out of her chair and started up the stairs to her room.

She had just put her hand on the doorknob to her room, when she felt someone pulling on her cat ear which had yet to disappear. She stopped dead knowing who it was. She relaxed as Matt's arms wrapped around her.

"You know they are only trying to help you, why are you being so difficult?"

She pulled away and turned around to stare at him.

"Because this is happening really fast and I don't trust either of them, and they need to stop being so cryptic and tell us what is really going on." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"I don't trust them either, but we don't have a choice and I am going with you so calm down ok. Now go get ready we have to leave in thirty minutes." With that Matt walked down the hall to his room to pack up.

She got into her room and pulled her suite case out from under her bed she went to her dresser and threw all of her clothes into the case she grabbed everything else that she needed then got into the shower. When she got out she dried her hair and got dressed she slipped on her Capri jeans, her plaid sneakers, her "Little Drummer Girl." Shirt that was black with the lettering in red plaid drumsticks going up in flames. She then put on her basic makeup and grabbed a bunch of hair ties that she put around her wrists. She then slipped on her five favorite rings on both of her hands and the lucky charm necklace that her parents got her. They added a charm to the necklace each Christmas s she had a total of everything having been taken care of she whisked herself and Gwin down stairs.

Matt had just finished organizing his and Phi's luggage when Jasper and Mika walked out of the front door with their bags with them.

"What are you doing." Mika asked Matt bewildered.

"You are insane, if you think we are taking your little sports Audi instead of my car." Phi stated simply after reading both of their thoughts.

"Our car can go faster." Jasper pointed out with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't care how fast your little toy goes. My Jeep can eat it and have room left over for an F150, besides my car is stronger and can handle better in many different situations. We take it or we don't go."

"…fine." Jasper grumbled but I hate driving stick.

"What? Little boy cant drive the big girl car? Get over it and get in." Phi snapped back as she hopped in the driver seat.

Mika and Jazz sat in back while Matt sat up front. They were just about to leave when Mika screamed. Phi whipped round to see what was wrong when she saw Gwin sitting on her head.

"Awwwww … theres a god boy." As she started the car the martin jumped up onto Phi's shoulder wrapped its tail around her neck and held on for the ride.

About three and a half hours latter they had to stop to fill up the gas tank and eat. They were almost to the border into Idaho, Jasper was going to drive the rest of the way. When they were ready to leave Matt and Phi sat in back, and Mika up front. After about two hours Phi started to fall asleep. As Matt saw her slid toward the window he grabbed her and pulled her to lean against him instead. He grabbed a blanket that she kept in the back of her car. He covered her and Gwin up and started to fall asleep himself.

It was really dark before they got there. Matt was awaken by something tickeling his cheek. He opened his eyes to see that Phi's ears and tail had perked up and she was suddenly awake. She glanced out the window with her uncanny cat eyes to see something he could not. She turned around to look at Matt

"We are not alone." She said with a low warning tone.

Something slammed into the side of her car with such force that it knocked the jeep over on its side. Phi and Matt both jumped from the car before it hit the ground, Matt landed in a boulder and Phi on a nearby tree branch.

Jasper and Mika also made it out of the car and were talking to someone Phi could not make out. She jumped down out of the tree and made her way over to the small group, she saw Matt doing the same from his position on the other side of the road.

"Hey guys this is my brother Emmitt he was chasing something off our land when he hit your car."

"Sorry bout that we have been having trouble with the local wildlife." Emmitt said with a grin on his face. "Don't worry about the jeep I know someone who can have it looking good as new in no time."

There was a sudden crack! As Phi's right fist connected with the center of Emmitt's face. The force of the blow was so strong that it sent him flying backward onto his back with a definite thud.

"That is for my jeep you oaf, and Jasper where the hell is this SHE we we are supposed to meet?" Phi said through clenched teeth.

"I wish you would not have done that, now he is going to try to beat you at everything." Said a musical voice from behind them. "You see Emmett is very competitive."

As everyone turned around to look at the speaker a definite hush fell over both groups of people.

_**Ok so there you go there is my 2**__**nd**__** chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please review**_


End file.
